Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for rotating belt-like members, especially drive belts, tracks, and other belts and bands for the operation of vehicles, especially snowmobiles, that are subjected to tension. The belt-like members are provided with reinforcement means, are made essentially of rubber or rubberlike materials, and have two ends. U-shaped fittings, which are interconnected in an articulated manner by a transverse rod, enclose the ends of a belt-like member to interconnect these ends, with screws or the like passing through the legs of the fittings as well as through the ends of the belt-like member.
An object of the present invention is to improve connectors of this general type in such a way that they can transmit high tensile forces without there being any danger that the aforementioned screws or the like will be torn out.